


Baby, Keep Your Voice Down

by trashcannnnnnnnn



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcannnnnnnnn/pseuds/trashcannnnnnnnn
Summary: cool or na?





	Baby, Keep Your Voice Down

Richie huffed in mock annoyance, glancing over to Eddie and whilst leaning back into the pillows of his bed which Eddie had just so conveniently insisted on sharing with him.

Richie, Eddie, Bill, Stan, Mike, Ben, & Beverly had gone on a road trip, but eventually gave up and stopped at a cheap motel before they went back to Derry.

The original plan was to go out on an adventure, but Eddie had freaked out and quickly claimed that he was sick, meaning Richie had insisted they go no further as 'no one could do anything to hurt his Eddie Spaghetti.' Everyone grudgingly agreed knowing that when t came to Eddie, nothing was changing Richie's mind.

Eddie wasn't actually sick, he just didn't want to go and had waited until the very last possible moment to say something to Richie and Richie had suggested illness as an excuse. Eddie was always 'sick' anyway so it hadn't come as much of a surprise to anyone.

What would most definitely come as a surprise to them all, however, was being awoken by the sound of moans flooding and slipping past the doorway of Eddie and Richie's shared room.

Small snickers left Richie at the thought of everyone holding their pillows over their heads, but Eddie had quite literally begged Richie to have sex with him even though they'd agreed on no sex on the trip, but Richie was easy to convince. Especially when it was a naked, hard Eddie pouting on top of him. 

"Richie!" Eddie whined, crossing his arms over his frail chest and stomping his foot quietly on the ground. Richie didn't pay attention to him, readjusting his glasses as he moved on to the next page of his book.

"Pay attention to me-ee!" He pleaded, dragging out the 'e'. Richie grinned, glancing up but not noticing that Eddie was quite literally naked considering the poor lighting of their shared room.

"I'm reading, Eds. It's late, and we agreed to not have sex on the trip because—" Eddie cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm loud, I get it! But don't you want me?" He asked cutely, sauntering his way over to where Richie laid on their bed. He pushed the book out of his hands and made his way up the other until their bodies were pressed together and Eddie's tip had managed to dampen a small spot on Richie's shirt. 

The freckled boy's mouth opened agape and he stared at his boyfriend, naked, atop him. His hands instinctively moved upwards to rest on Eddie's round globes and he cupped them, giving the skin a slight squeeze.

An innocent-esque gasp fell from Eddie's lips and he hid himself in Richie's neck, biting it.

"I thought you loved hearing my sounds," Eddie paused and Richie dreaded what came next. "—daddy." 

Richie frowned and pressed his fingers further into the soft flesh that made up Eddie's ass. They were well aware of how 'daddy' affected Richie, just as much as 'baby girl' and 'baby boy' affected Eddie.

Eddie used it to get what he wanted, and right now he wanted to be fucked. 

"Of course I do, baby boy— you've been naughty, though." He began. "Coming out while I'm trying to read, interrupting me, getting your cum all over my shirt." He started listing things off and Eddie could only pale, writhing himself against Richie in an attempt to not only egg him on but get some friction. He'd literally been hard for the past hour or so and had tried to get rid of it, but it was near impossible without Richie's assistance.

"I don't know if you actually deserve to be fucked." He hummed in thought. His fingers ghosted over Eddie's hole, the tip of 3 of them just barely pushing in as they circled around. "Do you think you'll be able to stay at least a little bit quiet for me, gorgeous? Our friends are very close by." Richie asked, pushing his middle finger into Eddie and earning a loud gasp followed by a strained  
moan. He nodded.

"Y-yes, please, Richie—" he begged, but Richie only slapped his ass with the hand that wasn't currently preoccupied. 

"Sorry? What was that?" 

"Daddy! Please, d-daddy." He repeated, not wanting to get in any more trouble for the simple confusion between names.

Richie's hand tightened around Eddie's hair and the smaller one arched his back, a strangled cry leaving his lips at the velocity Richie was using to absolutely abuse his ass. He had been moved onto all fours and Richie positioned himself behind him. The taller one had wasted no time at all before thrusting into him, and right now he wouldn't be surprised if everyone, even the receptionist, was awake listening to how loud Eddie was.

This was precisely the reason why they'd agreed not to have sex when away, especially when their best friends were literally right across the room.

But, this wasn't a problem for Richie. He wasn't he one nearly screaming for more and crying out the pet name that no one knew they had a kink for. Even if it was, he wouldn't be embarrassed because that's just the sort of person Richie is. 

Eddie on the other hand? Eddie was an entirely different person. He would be a flushing, blushing, whiny mess tomorrow and it was all his fault. He was the one who always wanted to have sex while also claiming that they did it too much, but that never stopped him from crawling onto Richie. Richie of course didn't mind, who would? 

"Fuck, oh, nghh- R-Richie! Daddy! O-oh my god, more!" Eddie begged, and the hand Richie had pulling on his hair came forward to slide into Eddie's mouth, trying to keep him quiet. 

"Baby, keep your voice down." Richie set gently, leaning down to pepper kisses as far down Eddie's back as he could before he stood up straight again and did as he was told, pounding harder into his boyfriend's swollen ass.

He felt Eddie's body tense at the same time it began to go limp and his brows could only raise at the strange feeling, signalling that the smaller one was about to hit his orgasm. 

"Ah! Ngh... Ah, yeah! Oh, daddy, Richie! I-I'm gonna cum, Fuck!" Eddie cried loudly, somehow managing to do so while Richie's fingers were still in his mouth.

His ass tightened impossibly around Richie's cock, eliciting a groan from the taller one. Moans continued leaving his lips as he came, covering the motel's light blue covers in his sticky cum as well as parts of his torso. 

Richie came as well, sliding his hand down to Eddie's cock to begin suddenly and quickly stroking and pinching the oversensitive tip. As layer upon layer of hot semen piled up against his prostate, the pleasure became a bit much for Eddie.

"Oh, wha- fuck! N-n-no, hnn! Too much! No, sto-ah!" He began sobbing and moaning. The words didn't really make sense, and within moments another orgasm was racking through him. More cum was added to the splashes on the sheets as well as his stomach, and Eddie's body quite literally shook. 

If this was anyone else, you should be worried, but Eddie was very much into overstimulation, just as he was being used and abused, given no rights to his own body or to pull away, and knowing this, Richie did the best he could without actually hurting the other in a way he wouldn't appreciate it. 

After they'd cleaned up as much as they could, it was 12:47 am. Richie laid a towel down where Eddie had spilled his cum, and fortunately the two of them didn't have to shower because Richie was just a bit sweaty and usually Eddie would have to because he had cum inside of his ass still, but Richie had brought along something Eddie hadn't been told about and successfully plugged him up. 

They both laid in bed, Eddie in a pair of boxers and one of Richie's shirts and Richie in the same. They were currently facing each other, Richie coming forward to place little kisses and hickeys along Eddie's neck and soft moans leaving Eddie as he did so.

The next day...

As they were loading stuff back into the car, Bill wandered over to Richie and Eddie. "So." Bill began, pulling his own bags up into the trunk. Eddie sucked on his straw, relishing in the cool orange liquid that flooded his mouth. "H-how was your n-night, daddy?" And now the orange liquid was gone.

Eddie spat out in surprise and a gasp came from him. Unadmittedly, Richie's face turned a bit pink but he did nothing but grin and cross his arms.

"Richie!" He scolded. 

"What?! How is this my fault? We made an agreement not to have sex and you started it." He said childishly, and Bill gagged but butted in.

"Also, w-w-we got a noise complaint f-from other people staying in the m-motel. The moaning and b-b-banging of the bed f-f-frame against the wall was a-a-a b-bit much for them." He laughed. Stan rolled his eyes at them, slinging an arm around his beautiful boyfriend.

Eddie's face flushed and he huffed in annoyance, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck and burying his head into the crook of it, exposing more of his own. Bill rose his brows. "N-n-nice hickeys, E-Eddie." And hearing one final groan of annoyance from Eddie, Bill snickered and disappeared into the vehicle.

Richie draped his arms around Eddie's waist and placed a kiss on his still puffy lips. 

"Told ya' so."

**Author's Note:**

> cool or na?


End file.
